Austin en magiespadas
by Nikobellicxd
Summary: nuevo fic
1. Chapter 1

Este fanfic es de mi primo yo solo lo subo y el otro de los pitufos lo anda acabando mi primo xd bueno este fic es raro ya que el es fan de un luchador llamado stone cold es un calvito de la stunner donde el toma cerveza yo tambien soy su fan xd  
y luego mi primo le gusta una serie de espadas no se como se llama pero es raro el quiere ahcer un crossover de estos pero bueno alla el el de los pitufos se lo perdono pero esto :v bueno ay se ven  
este mensaje es por mi no de mi primo xd yo doi los mensaje sy el el fic bye.

Fanfic:Wwe Y la caricatura Estupida de Cn magiespadas

bueno era un capitulo normal de esta serie tan rara y estupida :v aunke sea su fan es estupido aveces bueno estaba el flaco de prohyas y la del flekillo vamber peleando con un dinosaurio  
ya saben cual por que estaban haciendo un trabajo de zange en eso prohyas saca la espada esa qde un circulo que transporta de un lugar a otro mientras en el mundo de la dobulu dobulu i

estaba ese men de estone cold hablando con la rocka bueno pues este es en el año del 2003 onde aun peleaba stone cold y the rock hablaban de el wrestlemania donde pelearan y si es  
donde stne cold perdio y le hizo su stunenr y la rocka le echo crema a sus tacos :vvv. y si se preguntan como si esa serie es del 2018 pues no se si pueda viajar al tiempo pero  
pues le invente eso por si acaso :v

Austin:Vas a perder calvito te hare mi stunner y cantaras derrota

The rock:calvito mira quien lo dice xd yo te hare mi rock bottom y ay quedaras

Austin::v eso lo veremos aunke sea actuado xd.

Austin se fue de la empresa a su casa y the rock se quedo un rato pero cuando austin queria tomar su cerveza una mano le aggaro de su camisa y se lo llevo al portal. ya en el mundo de las espadas  
prohyas sacaba al luchador del portal aunke solo la mitad del cuerpo xd

Austin:Ehhh que demonios pasa :v estoy soñando o es un truco del rukillo del vince?

Vember:Hermanito y quien es ese nunca lo he visto antes?

Prohyas:No se solo lo traje por error queria traer a otro amigo

Austin:Oye y tu quien eres puro hueso? dime por que me traes aki

Prohyas:en primera soy flaco por que soy muy sano y en segunda lo hice por error queria traer a otro tipo

Vember:Bueno creo que si se queda que nos ayude?

Ausin sale del portal bueno como austin es un luchador es mas alto que estos dos xd creo que es mas grande o un poco mas que cualquiera que sale en la serie tiene la altura de cattus no me acuerdo  
cuanto media pero era alto,

Austin:Bueno que quieren que estaba preparandome para luchar con mi rival y ganar un titulo y dinero y pues tambien me iba a retirar de la wwe

Vember:Como? ERES LUCHADOOOR?

Prohyas:WOW ENCERIO?

Austin:Sacto y soy professional he gandado muchos titulos y soy famoso en mi mundo pero por que se sorpenden solo soy un luchador y ya

Vember:Pues aqui tambien hay lucha y no se si sea como en tu mundo me diverte lo rudo y peligroso

Prohyas:Ami tambien pero un poco mas suave

Austin:Bueno en mi mundo se sacan sangre con objectos o hacemos remates o movimientos peligrosos con decirles que mi stunner es peligrosos si lo hago fuerte y me daño tambien por que me siento xd

Prohyas:(CARA De sorpendido al estilo idiota :v)

Vember:O.o emmm creo que seria mejor que no te hagamos enojar verdad hermano

Prohyas:claro que bueno que eres un tipo rudo y malo

Austin:No exageren pero bueno que quieren

Vember:Puedes derrotar a este dinosaurio grande porfavor?

Austin:No hay problema eso creo

Considerando que es caricatura austin sabe la ilogica Luego Austin SE acerko al dinosaurio era king rex xd y le apunto

Austin:Oye tu te derrotare aunke no se por que pero lo hare

King:Acaso crees eso si ni estos tontos pudieron conmigo bueno al principio si pero es que me distraje pensando en lo que hare despues de derrotarlos

Austin:Pues no pienses que ni se si tienen cerebro los dinosaurios :v

Vember y prohyas:Uhhhhh buena esa

Austin:Como te quedo el ojo

King:Ahora si sacastes voleto

Austin vio que se acercaba la cola del rex y la eskivo y se puso arriba de su cola y pues como es una caricatura austin activo su ultra instinto digo su fuerza xdxdxd


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno aki el siguiente capitulo de mi primo xD que lo disfruten y feliz hallowen te asuto te asuto buu :v.

Capitulo 2:Magiespada cascabel

Austin:Ya Vamos A Llegar? se me cansaron los pies

Prohyas:Ya casi llegamos

Austin:Bueno

Ya los 3 llegaron al castillo de la princesa peach :vvv

Austin:Bueno este es el castillo Entremos prros

Ya los 3 adentro llegaron a donde zange

Vember:Aqui esta el vestido que querias

Zange:Gracias supongo tengan su recompensa oigan y quien es el?

Prohyas:La verdad no se como se llama OOps

Austin:Soy Steven James Anderson pero solo diganme steven austin

Vember:Ese es tu nombre y tu apodod de lucha ?

cold:Exacto lo uso como mi nombre de serpiente cascabel

Prohyas:Buen nombre aunque un Poco frio

Cold:Bueno cold Es frio no :v?

Prohyas :v claro xd

Cold: :v

zange:Gracias supongo austin por ayudar

Austin:Yo derrote a ese king rex Hice mi remate Creo que yo meresco mas recompensa?

Zenga:Solo por que te ves musculoso y guapo Bueno a exepto que no tienes cabello te dare mas

Austin:Wow esto es mucho en mi mundo las gemas son muy costosas pero creo que aqui es normal

vember:Wow encerio y si es normal

Cold:Lo sospeche desde un principio y Bueno ya acabe ya quiero irme :v

Prohyas:Bueno pero no te enojes

los 3 salieron y era obio que la gente de ay se extra ara por ver a el pelon luchador

Austin:Que me ven? nunca vieron a un luchador caminar con estos dos tontos?

Prohyas Vember:Oyeee

La gente se volteo por que el stone cold estaba enojado

Stone cold:Es la verdad Oigen y que a o es este

Vember:Tontito es el 2018

Austin:Encerio no le veo tanto cambio yo vengo del 2003

Prohyas:Woow eres del pasado no sabia que hacia eso mi magiespada portal

Austin:Oigan y por que magiespada? es una espada de jugete para ensaladas?

Vember:No son espadas magicas que usamos en caso de peligro

Austin:Hmmm me pregunto si tendre una

de casualidad saca stone cold algo de su bolsillo y era una magiespada de serpiente casca

Austin:Wow que buena espada de serpiente obio esto combina con mi personaje

Vember:Wooow Es una espada algo peligrosa o.o

Prohyas:Ay mama

Prohyas se sorpende y salta a los b razoz de vember 7u7 xD

Austin:Tranquilos feos no hace nada si no me enojo hell yeah

Ya los dos llegaron a casa pero se encontraron a morbida y gateaux

Vember:Ay no ahora no

Prohyas:BUUUu

Morbida :Hola perdedores esperen? y el? que ya lo convencieron de ser idiota como ustedes dos jajaja

Stone cold:Ey Ey Ey repite lo que dijistes

Morbida:Dije si Eres perdedor como esos dos

Austin Le aggara la camiseta yla levanta xdxd y Austin:What What WHAAAT? ellos me obligaron a venir aki no soi de este mundo y soy un luchador listo no idiota the stone cold said so

Austin suelta a morbida

Morbida:... emmmm oye solo bromeo.

Gateaux algo asustado miau :v:Morbida mejor los visitamos cuando esten solitos no crees?

Morbida:Sera mejor correr guaaa

Los dos corrieron

Austin:Anuma

Vember:WOW ENCERIO SI ERES RUDO

Prohyas:Hermanita sabes que significa tenemos un guardespaldas yupiii

Austin;:v? solo Me defendi no los defendi pero ya que.

Los 3 entraron a la casa de servicios heroicos

Austin:Admito que bonita casa bueno yo me dormire en el sillon de ay

Vember:Emm bueno si quieres nosotros CEnaremos no quieres cenar?

Austin:NA no gracias ya dejenme empaz

Prohyas:sue a con los angelitos

Austin:so are que esto es un sue o

Bueno fin :p.


	3. Chapter 3

nuevo capitulo ekideh

capitulo 3:nuevo dia

when austin se despierta de golpe

Austin:pues si dormi muy bien hmmm ya me dio hambre que habra de ocmer

austin se levanta y encuentra una magiespada de panquekes saben de cual hablo

austin:hmmm talv es esto me llene el hambre

austin como no sabe de eso intento asacar los panquekes y despues de rato lo hizo pero se descontrolo y salieron como 50 panquekes

ausitin:yeah boiiii

austin se comio los 50 panquekes

austin:esto ieno

prohyas y vamber se levantaron por el ruido que hizo el calvo

vamber:dios mio que es todo este desastre

Prohyas:Creo que austin no hizo bien con esa magiespada panquekes

Austin:no es mi culpa no entiendo esas magiespadas ni mi magiespadacascabel

vamber:solo eres un novato no importa te podemos ayudar en eso si quieres claro

Austin:Emmm bueno pero despues ya que orita ando un pococ cansado por eso

Prohyas:Bueno

Tocaron a la puerta de servicios heroicos

Vamber:Quien sera ahora?

prohyas abrio y era Old Man Oldman el rukillo enano pelon :v

Old Man Oldman:Servicios heroicos necesito su ayuda

Vamber:cual es el problema convatiremos un mounstro enorme

Prohyas:O iremos a por algo peligroso

Old Man Oldman:No solo queiro que me traigan una burger en slugburger es que no quiero ir hasta alla no se preocupen tendran una recompensa

Vember:Bueno -_- para aya vamos austin quieres venir

Austin:Pues no tengo otra cosa que hacer que aguantarlos

los 3 se fueron a slugburger y llegaron habia mucha gente en slugburger

Austin:Wow si que esto llena los estomagos ehh?

Prohyas:Exacto bueno iremos por esa burger y tendremos una recompensa

entraron los 3 y cuando entraron obio que se extra aron al ver a estone cold

Austin:Otra vez con esas miradas ekisde

Vamber:No te preocupes es normal que hagan eso nunca te han visto

Prohyas:Aparte de que eres nuevo aki

la que atendia era witchy la rosada

Witchy:Hola prohyas y vamber y... quien es ese musculoso barbudo que esta alla

Austin estaba en la entrada de brazos crusados mirando abajo

Prohyas:El es nuestro guardeespaldas steven james anderson pero solo dile stone cold es un luchador

Vamber:Y algo peligroso si lo haces enojar

witchy:Wow no sabia que los heroes tenian guardespaldas que acaso ya se hicieron debiles

Vamber:disculpa :(, solo era un decir el es nuetro amigo de otro mundo

Witchy:Que tu novio?

Vamber:(sonrojada) claro que no

Austin:Aver aver que paso

Prohyas:Tienes super odio (OoO)

Austin:NO solo que la gente no habla y pude escuchar y oye tu eres la jefe de aki?

Witchy:Soi la gerente

Austin:Bueno,para empezar no soi su protector solo soi un simple humano que los acompa as y 2 nunca seria su novio de esta pelimorada

puede que sea en cierto modo kawai pero no sere su novio y mas que soi de otro modo, y puedes dando una burger rapido

Witchy:Y si no lo hago que?

Austin:Pa eso sirves no? lo unico en lo que eres buena

Prohyas:Oye tampococ seas tan rudo con ella

Prohyas:Eso no fue cortez

Witchy:(Llora un poco)No se como supistes :,(

la gente miraba a austin con asco y algo asustados

Austin:Bueno solo decia sabes yo no estoy en un buen momento, tengo que luchar con n rival mio en 1 mes pero si no llego o pierdo pues perdere mi carrea de luchador aparte por que en el 1997 me hicieron una llave pero hubiera muerto en ese momento ya que fue en mi cuello pero gracias a dios no mori y ahora me empezo a afectar esa lesion y pues ya sabras, ahora estoy actuando como soy yo normal no con mi personaje pero si me hacen enojar no habran querido nacer

Witchy:bueno creo que puedo entender eso (Le da la burger a los 3 y le da una a austin) esto es por mi y lo hago por tu carrera y tu lesion mejorate

Austin:Baia hasta que alguien me entiende gracias supongo?

los 3 se van

witch:Creo que necesito un guardeespaldas

Los 3 llegaron a donde el viejito

Old Man Oldman:Gracias heroes (les da una recompensa) tu tambien extra o (a austin igual)

los 3 se metieron a la casa

Austin:saben esas kangreburgers saben bien

Prohyas:cangre que ;:/?

Austin:No nada es de mi mundo jajaj, oigan quisiera saber si pudeo pelear en este mundo, no decian que hay lucha aki

Vamber:si ma ana vamos ya que se hizo de noche derrepente

Austin:Logica xd bueno para que vean como peleo

los 3 se durmieron.


	4. Chapter 4

capitulo 4:luchando hasta el final LOS 3 se levantaron

Austin:Bueno iremos a ense arles como peleo?

Prohyas:SI pero si te preguntas a donde iremos pues mi hermana sabe verdad vamber?

Vamber:claro hermanito iremos a la casa de witchy ay que aun esta ese ring de la ultima vez

Prohyas:o si buenos tiempos.

Austin:No tiengo ni la mas minima idea de lo que hablan pero bueno vamos alla

Prohyas:espera no quiero que valla gente ya que normalmente hacemos mucho ruido

Vamber:Descuida nadie nos escuchara

los 3 llegaron a la casa de witchy y tocaron la puerta

Witchy:Hola prohyas vamber y.. austin?

Austin:Whatsapp girl?

Vamber:hola witchy te puedo preguntar algo?

Witchy:claro

Vamber:Puedes ser nuestro referI? es que austin nos ense ara como es en los combates de lucha y si tu fueras el referi eso estaria divertido

Witchy:claro aun esta el ring alado de mi casa ay vamos

es el ring de la temporada 2 cap 13 saben de cual hablo

Los 4 subieron y witchy se puso su atuendo referi y prohyas y vamber su atuendo de lucha libre. en cambio austin se quito la ropa y los pantalones y se visito como en la wwe

witchy y vamber se sonrojaron al ver a austin en calzon y prohyas puso su cara de Ooo

witchY:por que te quitastes el calzon?

Austin:Bueno asi me visto en mi lucha ya que hay luchadores asi aparte vamber siempre esta enkuerada :v

Vamber: :( no me gusta usar pantalones solo es eso

prohyas:yo primero hermana

Witchy:comienzen

Austin y prohyas se pusieron en pose de lucha y prohyas quiso darle un golpe a austin pero le sostuvo la mano

Austin:Creo que es hora de que te una clase de dolor no crees?

Prohyas:yo queria una clase de alegria

Austin le hizo un ddt a prohyas

Vamber:wow OoO eso nunca lo vi antes

austin corrio a las cuerdas y le hizo el clasico codazo con el dedo malo

Vamber:(se tapa la cara) estas bien hermanito?

Prohyas:s s s...i

Austin le agara las piernas yle hace la sumbision de breat hart

PrOHYAS:o no guaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

la gente se dio cuenta y fueron a donde el grito los que llegaron prmiero fueron los de la academia y ya sabran quienes

Bimm:wow que estan haciendo arriba

Morbida:de seguro estan haciendo tonteras

cattus:creo que con mi sabiduria deberiamos subir

todos subieron con la magiespada resortera ya que prohyas la dejo caer xD y no me pregunten como todos saltaron solo gozenlo :v

phibby:kababongastico esta todo esto

familiar:sabes que esa palabra no existe

todos cayeron en el ring aun que el ring era muy grande cabia gente estaban en el eskinero onde estaba vamber

Bimm:hola vamber

Vamber:hola bimm y a los demas holaa

todos menso gato y morbida :hola vember

Bimm:woow prohyas esta en peligro ay que ayudarlo

Vamber:esperen noooo

Bimm: que?

todos se detuvieron menos morbida y phibby

austin como vio que prohyas ya sufrio de mas le dejo las patas

Austin:perdon si me excesdi es que me emocione xd

Prohyas:(Medio nokead) no im...po..rt tt a

Austin:Bueno es hora de que te haga aun pin

Phiby:kabuabonga

Austin:que demonios

phibby iba a golpear a austin con su surf forma de pizza o no se que sea. Austin la eskivo y phiby fue a la cuerda y regreso a austin

pero austin se avento a el y le dio pu etazos, es el movimiento donde austin se lanza boca abjo y el otro se queda boca arriba y austin le da pu os ya saben cual

morbida se quedo quieta al ver eso y retrocedio

Austin:o no tu no te salvas

Morbida:D: ayudameeee gateauuuxxx

gateaux:lo siento estoy agotado uff (miente)

Austin intento a alacanzar a morbida pero mejor la dejo ir

prohyas:te toca vamber

vamber sale y se dirije a austin un poco temblorosa pero aggara valor

Vamber le hace una sumbission donde le aggara el cuello puede que este mas enana que austin pero austin se quedo de rodillas

Todso:vambeeer vambeeer

austin se sentia algo triste por que no lo apoaban pero a el le vale madre no se llamaria stone cold por nada

Austin intento levantarse y vamber se paro y quedo aggarandole el cuello a austin como caballito ya que austin era mas alto

pero austin le hizo el counter donde es como al stunner pero aki le aggaras el cuello mas fuerte y eso

vamber callo boca arriba y se aggaro el cuello

vamber:ayyyy Dx

prohyas:Hermanitaaa

austin intentaba recuperar aliento y luego witchy se distrajo por un pajaro que vio y vamber aprovecha yle pega en sus cositas xd

Austin:O mie...

todos:uuuuuuuyyyy

prohyas:hermana eso no fue limpio

witchy:que paso?

bimm:nada nada

Austin se aggaraba y luego vamber se subio a un eskinero y le hico el senton desde el eskinero arriba y le hizo un pin

wtichy:1 2

austin se libera y luego vamber se va a la otra cuerda y le hace un codazo y luego le hace una super kick como shawn michaels per o austin se sostvu mirando abajo

y luego la miro y puso sus ojos muy rojos ya saben cuales cuando se enoja la serpiente cascabel

Vamber:O-O em... a aa..ustin solo es un... jue..juego

Cattus:y aki viene la perdicion

Austin:Give the hell yeah

austin le pego una patada y luego la aggaro y le hizo un powerbomb

todos:esos movimientos son muy nuevos y vambeeer

familiar y phibby:tu puedes vambeeer

witchy:vamos vambeeeer no te dejes ganar por un calvo barbudo

austin se levanto a donde witchy

austin:What

witchy:emmm yo hablaba de otro calvo barbudo

austin:Whaaat?

austin le intento hacer la stunner pero luego se levanto vamber y quiso golpearlo pero por el dolor no pudo y austin le hizo un bodyslam

austin va a hacer pin

witchy:1 2

pero interumpe prohyas y luego se levanta austin y prohyas se va a la otra cuerda y austin intento darle un apatada pero la eskivo y

prohyas se avetno a el hizo una hurracarana

todos:Siiiii

austin se levanto y los vio a los dos

Austin:bien ya vasta de juegos esto ahora si ba encerio :v

Los dos hermano:encerio vas encerio?

austin se fue alos dos y los dos lo eskivaron iban a hacer un comobo golpe pero austin les pego con una clothesine la de jbl

los dos volaron por el impacto

cattus:wow su poder es poderosisimo

morbida:no es nada

familiar:estar asutada tampoco es nada

morbida:oye el que no quiera pelear no signficia eso

bimm:me dijo que despues de aki te haria una llave llamada stunner creo que es muy dolorosa me dijo

morbida:o-o no espera solo bromeo ajajajaj

familiar:no ke no xd

morbida -_-

austin le dio una super kick a vamber y la nokeo y a prohyas le hico la stunner y prohyas le hico como kurt angle se para y se cae como una estatua

witchy:1 2 3

todos:O-O

prohyas estaba nokeado y austin se tiro y le movio la cabeza osea la burla que hace al hacer una stunner

bimm:esta loco?

familiar:Un poco

phibby:me agrada pero lo que hizo fue algo rudo

Austin:Oigan perdon por eso pero no me hagan enojar o les hago un altar en stone cold said so

austin se fue a un eskinero y levanto las manso de victoria

prohyas y vamber se despertaron aun en el ring

prohyas: :,(

vamber:u u

austin:o no se sientan mal pelearon bien

prohyas:pero tu podistes con nosotros y incluso con phibby

vamebr:Si eres muy fuerte aguantas mucho

stone cold:tampoco soi inmortal solo es mis largos entrenamientos

prohyas:tu stunner me dejo nokeado pero tengo que ver a un medico me duele el cuello

Vamber: D: pronto vamos

witchy:austin eres muy fuerte (se sonroja) creo que me agradas mas que un amigo pero esto ya es raro para mi no lo crees

austin: 7u7 xd ya se a dodne quiere llegar pero mejor lo dejamos asi tu estas beautiful pero no eres mi tipo pero no te ofendas amiga

witchy:bueno no importa seamos amigos U/u/U

bimm:es muy fuerte si fueras gato serias mi gato novio

austin:y tendria 7 vidas aguantandote, okno xd

familiar:eres rudo

phibby:eso me agrada wuahuuu aunque me dolio tus golpes

austin:bueno no se metan conmigo

gateaux:no la verad que no ehh y si nos contratas te daremos lo que digas

austin:hmm una beer?

morbida:no se que es eso? oye aunke seas un perdedor amargado. te ves bien guapo loser

Austin:si lo que digas eskeleto gris

morbida:Oyeeee

todos:hahahaha

todos bajaron del ring con la magiespada resortera

prohyas y vamber los cargaba austin

Austin:bueno fue un gusto conocerlos

witchy abraza a austin

witchy:tu eres el unico que si se preocupa por mi

Austin:bueno fuera de mi personaje si juas juas :v

austin:adios no fue mucho gusto conocerlos (les levanta el dedo) jajaj solo en mi personaje

todos:hahaahahah

morbida:grosero :(

austin llego a la casa y los puso en sus cuartos

Austin:balla si que no mido mi fuera bueno me ire a dormir aver que pasa ma ana

eso es todo amigos bye.


	5. Chapter 5

un capitulo mas y pues ya se que mi primo es raro pero el es asi ekideh

capitulo 5:una aventura magiespada

prohyas y vamber se levantaron, ya estaban mejor y austin estaba en el sillon viendo la tv

vamber:hola austin estas bien amanesistes bien?

austin:si

prohyas:aun me duele un poco el cuerpo por lo de ayer

austin:bueno las lesiones no se quitan luego luego, oigan que haremos ahora?

vamber:bueno pues la verdad no se :/?

luego tocaron la puerta y era noville

noville:hola chicos y hola extra o

austin:y este quien es? me recuerda a mark herny :v

prohyas:es nuestro amigo noville y es mas amigo de vamber si sabes de que hablo 7u7

austin:77 ste men, bueno que quieres mark henry

noville:mark que?

austin:algo de mi pais

vamber aggara a austin para decirle algo en privado mientras prohyas habla con noville

vamber:oye por que pais? no era dimension?

austin:bueno no quise asustarlo xd aunque soy como ustedes dos y el, entre en panico

vamber:bueno luego le decimos eso,

austin y vamber se acercan a noville

prohyas:de que hablaban?

austin:algo de negocios

vamber:solo era algo personal

prohyas:hmmmmm?

noville:bueno queria decirles que witchy les avisa que todos los de la academia tienen que ir a la academia para algo

vamebr:estaremos ay en un momento con mi magiespada pixeles

austin:espera magi que?

los 3 se fueron en pixeles

noville:bueno me quedare acargo de esto o television

los 3 aparecieron donde todos estan en la academia osea en el salon,

austin:que brujeria hicistes? tienes un pelo muy horrible y ahora con esta magisword? si pareces b urja

vamber:-_- oye es una magiespadapixel te lleva a donde sea pero en pixeles

austin:8bits? o bueno pero a la otra avisa o te hago polovo :d

prohyas:hola chicossss

todos:hola ustedes 3

bimm:austin un gusto verte de nuevo

austin:si si, ojala no hagias perdido una vida

bimm:que gracioso eres

austin:no encerio lo decia sin bromear /:/

bimm:emmm

familiar:que onda cold

austin:que onda gato humanide ekide

familiar:lol

nohyas:hola tu extra o que nunca he visto en mi vida

austin:hola prohyas version 2.0

prohyas:ash por que el tuvo que venir

vamber:El era de la academia

nohyas:excato hermana

austin:bueno creo que es tu fanboi o un clon

prohyas:algo asi

nohyas:bueno oye yo que haces por aki

prohyas:estaba con tigo y no eres yo

nohyas:bueno tampoco te enojes yo

austin:es joda :v?

professor cyrus:hola mis ex alumnos

todos menos austin:hola professor cyrus

austin:oye y tu eres el jefe de aki por que no los educas bien como maestro

cyrus:quien eres tu? prohyas vamber tiene un nuevo amigo mal educado?

vamber:bueno es de otra dimension que prohyas lo trajo accidentalmente

cyrus:de otra dimension?

prohyas:ejejej fue un error (gota de sudor estilo anime)

austin:el error fue que los conociera :v? ojala no haiga pasado un mes

morbida:tambien fue el error de conocer a esos cabezas de chorlito

cyrus:igualmente

prohyas vamber: oigan :(

cyrus:perdon por eso

austin:y soy un luchador y me llamo stone cold y soy muy hijo de su madre :v

cyrus:y muy grosero, bueno sientate les tenemos que decir algo pero tu solo mira ya que no eres de aki

austin:tu no eres mi jefe

vamber:si lo haces te dare tus bebidas esas

austin:bueno

cyrus:bueno ex alumnos les tengo que decir algo

austin:algo

todos se rieron mensos el professor

cyrus:como les decia le sdire que una magi espada muy poderosa tienen que ir por ella ya que hay muhcos que la quieren

witchy:no es la otra magiespada de la otra vez?

cyrus:no esta es diferente es mas poderosa y oigan si quieren saber donde es aki ay un mapa por la academia haci que tienen que encotrarla

cyrus se fue corriendo

todos:awwwwww

austin:mas trabajo demonios

phibby:no sera tan malo wuajuuuu

familiar:eso lo dices tu

morbida:gateaux seremos los 1 en encotrarla no hare ekipo con estos tontos

cattus:usare mis poderes de sabiduria para buscar esa espada

witchy:a la cargaaa

todos menos austin se fueron

austin:encerio tengo que aguantar a estos idiotas diablos si estuviera en un ring todos estarian nokeados :(, pero bueno ay voy

austin llego a donde estaba ese mu eco de luchador y estaba morbida y gateaux

austin:ay que hacen aki no me estorbe

morbida:que estorbarte tu eres el que estorbas

austin:Repitleo en mi cara

pero derrepente el mu eco se activo y derroto a gateaux y morbida

austin:o ni lo pienses blu demon

austin y el mu eco se pelearon y se escucho mucho rudo lo cual llamo la atencion de algunos de la acedmia y entraron prohyas vamber bimm y witchy

witchy:pero queeee?

bimm:wow?

prohyas y vamber pusieron su cara de idiota xd

austin:Quieres mas quieres maaas

austin cargaba al bludemon roboico y lo tiro lo cual lo destruyo

austin:solo eras basura como esta caricatura

bimm:carica que

austin:emmm decia de una caricatura llamada padre de familia es algo de mi pais

morbida:ehh?

gateaux:si que eres fuerte

austin:que les digo 7 a os de lucha no son nada para mi

austin movio su cabeza al mu eco y le puso el dedo malo y se tomo un refresco que estaba tirado

austin:hell yeah

todos:ok?

austin:bueno aqui no esta ese mapa del tesoro asiq ue ire a otra parte

bimm:no quieres estar conmigo y familiar y phibby?

witchy:o mejor tu y yo 7/u/7

austin:emmm witchy no me gusta esa cara xd

vamber:no te enamores

witchy:celosa

vamber: :/( no lo estoy

prohyas:aver austin con quien te vas

austin:aver dejame pensarlooo. con nadie

bimm:bueno si quieres

wtitchy:awww

prohyas vamber:awwww

austin se fue de la habitacion

todos los de la hanitacion:anvanzemos

phibby y familiar estaban en la habitacion onde se hacian los mounstros

phibby:que grandioso

familiar:Esta habitacion es de la otra vez asi que tengamos cuidado

mientras tanto glori la ex fan de migthy magiswords

estaba oculta en una habitacion muy obscura

glori:jajajajaj creen que me derrotaron, ahora yo ganare no como la ultima vez bobos prohyas y vamber jajaajaja

fin.


	6. Chapter 6

otro capitulo y talvez el ultimo o penultimo bueno no se asi que ya va.

capitulo 6:Equipo academico

mientras tanto austin estaba afuera de la academia en donde era onde witchy le exploto algo de la acldera por echarle un ingrediente no me acuerdo xd

austin:que aburrido esta esto talvez le lanze un pay a la rocka cuando llege como a el le gusta el pay ami no que se pudra el calvo ese

stone cold se quito la camisa y se tomo una beer ya que el pudo recuperar una cerveza y se la tomo y levanto el dedo xd

austin:al fin puedo tomar esto y ser como siempre soy, frio,hmmm que raro los otros no han salido? na que me importa ni son mis amigos

cattus estaba con bimm, familiar y phibby

cattus:ahora donde buscamos?

bimm:la verdad no lo se

familiar:y si buscamos en la habitacion del salon? tal vez ay este y el profesor nos hico que no buscaramos ay

phibby:kabagunga que buena idea

los 4 fueron al salon y intentaron buscar pero nada

bimm:aun debemos seguir buscando en marcha equipo

prohyas y vamber salieron de la academia por donde austin salio

vamber usa una magiespada telescopio para buscar el mapa

prohyas:algo hermanita?

vamber:nada :(

prohyas:usae mi magiespada resorte para aver si busco a stone cold

vamber salto y tampoco lo encontro

prohyas:bueno tenemos que buscar esa espada rara en equipo

morbida y gateux estaban saliendo tambien

mrobida:valla balla son ustedes dos otra vez, sin su luchador no son tan fuertes verdad?

prohyas:que quieres ahora morbida

morbida:nada solo esa podersoa espada que busco para ser la mejor jajajaa

vamber:esto es en equipo no se trata de ser malo y envidioso es de convvir con los demas

morbida:cursirerias tuyas para mi es ser la mejor y punto

morbida y vamber se miraron enojadas

prohyas:wow no quiero ver golpes y nada por el estilo ya que me desmayo por eso

morbida:ya veras moradita

vamber:tu veras flakucha

las 2 hicieron escandalo que todos salieron

cattus:que pasa

phibby:esto sera divertido

witchy:wuuuu tu puedes vamber

gateux:partesela morbida

las dos ivan a pelear y vamber iba a sacar su magiespada brazo musculoso pero se escucho una explosion alo lejos y vamber saco su magiespada telescopio y a lo lejos vi que stone cold lanzo una bomba con una espada

rara pero esta espada tenia una forma larga era una magiespada explosiva y e disparo a la puerta donde era un edificio lo de la mano con el me ike, saben de que hablo

vamber:caracoleees stone cold rompio la puerta del edificio del me ique

todos:QUEEEEEEEEE

prohyas:es el edificio de la otra vez, tal vez ay esta la espada esa?

cattus:suena ridiculo pero talvez tengan razon

todos fueron con la magi espada pixel aun que prohyas se fue con su magiespada skeitbord

y llegaron y stone cold estaba en el elevador apenas iba a subir cuando ellos llegaron detras de el

stoneoold:hmmm uso el elevador o uso la magiespada cascabel ya que trepa bien con sus dientes

witchy:usa mejor tus pies

stone cold dio un paso atras y se volteo

stone cold:ai cab.. que diablos como me encontraron?

vamber:simple con mi espadatelescopio y aparte que hicistes mucho ruido

austin:creo que debi usar mi espada cascabel

bimm:que haces aqui?

austin:buscando esa espada

vamber:Que? tambien lo haras a lo egoista sin equipo

prohyas:hermanita no exageres

austin:no se como lo supistes aunke lo de egoista no es cierto, solo la busco para ya no tener que ayudarlos tontos

todos:QUEEE? D:

witchy:Oieme muy claro, yo te queria como algo mas pero ahora te odio al 100

morbida:puede que seas casi como yo pero tu eres peor

phibby:no eres muy divertido despues de todo :(

familiar:concuerdo contigo

vamber se acerco a austin con mirada fija y enojo

vamber:y yo y que mi hermano te consideramos un amigo, ja que ciegos fuimos

prohyas:note preocupes ya te iras de aki :/

todos se fueron y apartaron su mirada de austin

stone cold:bueno por lo menos yo no soy un retrasado y que se cree un heroe sabiendo que esas espadas solo son un jugete

todos lo ignoraron

austin no se sentia ni mal pero le llego un poco al corazon pero es stone cold, que se le va hacer

austin subio en el elevador meintras los demas en las escaleras, austin llego primero que ellos ya que estaban a 1 metro lejos de el

austin se metio y vio muchas cosas raras

stone cold:hmmm esto parece una guarderia al mi parecer xd, me pregunto si la espada estara aki? tiene que estar ya que busce en todos lados

los demas llegaron y solo ignoraon al cabezon y el tambien

witchy:creen que este la espada aki

familiar:tiene que ya que aqui encontramos la otra espada recuerdan

vamber:viehos tiempos :) y a la vez malos :/

austin vio una caja y ay estaba la magiespada que tanto decian

stone cold:je creo que si tenia razon

todos:wooooow

prohyas:lo sabia :D

stone cold:Bueno se la llevare al professor, gracias por nada idiotas

vamber:no te lo permitiremos tonto

austin:o si tu cuantos mas

gloria aparecio y uso una espada llamada magiespada cegadora

aclaro que las invento :v

todos se taparon los ojos y cuando los abrieron stone cold no tenia esa espada

stone cold:creo que debi correr antes

gloria:jajajaj me recuerdan

prohyas y vamber:gloria? no otra vez

austin:la verdad no xd

gloria:wow y tu quien eres?

austin:yo soy tu padre, nabroma soy steve anderson, mejor dime cold

gloria:no importa, si tu eres amigo de ellos tambien sentiras mi ira

cold:no soy su amigo,

stone los mira con una mirada enojada,

cold:solo soy uno cualquiera que quiso venir aqui aver esa espada

gloria:emm bueno si quieres solo observa

austin:meh que puedo hacer

vamber miro a stone cold con una mirada de desaprobcion como los demas menos prohyas, prohyas aun confiaba en el

glora:bueno es hora de mi venganzaaaa, otra vez pero ahora no perdere

gloria activa la magiespada rara que aun no le pongo nombre y derrepente gloria estaba convertida en vamber

gloria:aaa con que esto hace? naaa pense que era mejor

pero deerepente gloria por alguna razon conocia sus debilidades y secretos y sabia que hablaba con un cerebro

gloria:aaaaa tambien sabe conocer todos sus secretos debilidades y tener sus magiespadas

vamber:que? encerio si es poderosa

gloria se acerco a vamber y vamber igual con sus magiespadas brazos luchador

estaban igualadas pero gloria conocia la debilidad de vamber y lo que hico es que saco una ardilla y vamber la vio y ella resistio perono pudo y se fuye gritando mientras la ardilla la persegia

luego gloria se transformo en bimm y fue ha ella y saco un perro grande y bimm se asuto y corrio y el perro lo persegia, un clasico xd

luego gloria eskivo a phibby y se trasnformo en el y le clavo su skeitbord e pizza en la cabeza como en las caricaturas de antes

asi fue hasta llegar con witchy y prohyas

gloria:Solo me faltan ustedes dos

witchy:No kaeremos tan facil

gloria:Eso crees?

gloria se transformo en stone cold y se acerco a ella

stone cold:oye no te dihe que me copiaras :v

gloria:Se tu devilidad aparte de otras cuantas y secretos realmente que no quiero decir pero, tu debilidad es que stone cold no te quiera ya que nadie se preocupa por ti

y tu secreto bueno no lo dire ya saben toodos

gloria le iba ha hacer la stunner pero prohyas saco su magiespada delfin y luego gloria se trasnsformo en vamber

glroia:No lastimarias a tu hermanita mayor verdad prohyas

prohyas:diablos aunke no seas ella no lo puedo hacer D:

austin se levanto

stone cold:encerio tengo que hacer todo esto para que no se mueran

austin entro y le hico una spear a gloria

austin:bueno eso fue por que vamber se cree muy fuerte y por que me debe bebidas

prohyas:ves confiaba en ti bueno hace rato no ya que pensaba en grup aver si cuido la casa :/

austin:meh gracias

gloria:bueno ahora si sentiras mi ira

austin:yo solo senti tu dolor feminizta

aclaro que no tengo encotra nada de ella pero vsolo es humor

gloria:fue un buen chiste pero durara poco

gloria se transformo en stone cold y los dos seacercaron y se pelaron uno con su body slam, gloria con una sumbission la que hacia austin, austin con su codo de dedos,gloria con esa que sea vienta y lo golpea muchas veces

gloria y austin estaba cansados pero austin no le importa nada siempre es asi

gloria:tu debilidad es que la rocka te gane hahaha y que todos se burlen al retirarte

austin:no debistes decir eso

austin le dio una patada y le hizo una stunner y gloria volo como austin le hacia osea cuando le aplicaban la stunner a el

austin:hasta eso te pareces ami

austin hizo su burla y gloria se destransformo a su forma normal, todos se recuperaron y vieron la escena

austin cargo a gloria como un mu eco

cold:esto es suyo

vamber miro a austin con mirada de sorpendida

vamber prohyas:si, iras a prision un largo tiempo gloria

gloria:no otra vez, si que eres fuerte

austin;Meh hago mi esfuerzo

vamber huzo su magiespada pixel a gloria

stone cold:bueno ya acabe prohyas es hora de llevar esta magiespada creo que le pondre magiespada universal xd

prohyas:nombre sobrevalorado pero bueno :D

austin:Esperen hare algo

austin se transformo en la rocka

austin:do you smell what the rock its cooking?(pone la mirada de la rocka)

se destransforma stone cold

austin:Perdon la costumbre krnal

todos miraron a austin

morbida:creo que no debimos decirte eso aunke yo si queria encerio ya me tenias harta, pero tu eres asi no?

austin:solo en mi personaje y algo en la vida real

bimm:creo que tu eres algo rudo como vamber

vamber:creo que el es mas rudo que yo

phibby:bueno creo que ahora si eres divertido

cattus:creoq ue tu alma se arrepintio

austin:oie zhi

vamber:perdon por lo de hace rato

austin:yo deberia ya que yo les dije idiotas aunke en cierto putno es cierto pero el punto es que ustedes me ayudaron y me han ap yado creo que estamos a mano amigos

vamber abraza a austin

prohyas:abrazo grupaaaal

todos se acercaon y abrazarn a austin menos morbida

vamber:oye no lo quieres abrazar? talvez es por que es mas guapo que ese misterioso chico que tanto mencionas

morbida se sonroja

morbida:talvez si pero el es iremplazable

austin:apoco te enamorastes de mi ;:v?

morbida:(sonrojada) claro que no, el echo de que estes en forma no signifcia eso.

austin:no lo ocultes pero no me importa, yo solo quiero mi beer y mi titulo de lucha

morbida se une al abrazo

austin:no te enkari es como witchy

witchy :emmm (Se sonroja)

morbida:lo que digas

todos dejaron de abrazar a austin y se fueron con la espadapixel

al llegar no estaba el profe

cattus:que raro no esta el professor en el salon talvez esta tomando un descanso

familiar:concuerdo contigo

austin:Estoy aburrido

gateaux:igualmente

prohyas:miren esperaremos 10 minutos, si el professor no viene dejamos esta espada aki

austin:suena algo torpe pero bueno

todos sacaron sus celulares menos austin

austin:hmmm esos celulares seran del futuro?

prohyas:no me acordaba de que eres del 2003

todos:QUeee?

phibby:Eres un viajero del tiempo

familiar:wow

austin:no, solo que este cabzea de chorlito me trajo de una epoca diferente

vamber:si pero fue sin querer queriendo jejeje

witchy:te presto mi telefono?

austin:pues no tengo otra cosa que hacer

witchy se acerca a austin y se sientan en unas sillas y le da el telefono

austin:que interesante, oye esta foto es algo rara? por que tienes una foto mia?

witchy:(cara de sorpendida) emmmm esa foto esta editada no es mia

austin:ja como tu digas xd

austin seguia en el celular jugando aun juego parecido al mario 1

bimm:puedes contarnos algo de tu historia austin?

phibby:queremos un cuentoooo

familiar:Es una historia no cuento ayyyy

austin:bueno les dire un poco de mi, este es 2018 y yo aun no he vivido mis a os solo hasta 2003 pero bueno, en 1996 debute y tenia el campeonato de un millon de dolares pratocinado por ted dibiase,  
yo era n uevo nadie me conocia y tuve unas peleas y nada fuera de lo comun, solo era un luchador novato pero en realidad estaba en wcw antes pero bueno,mi primer evento pago por ver fue el king of the rings,  
y pele contra savio vegas y fue duro y ay debute mi stunner, yo pues tuve peleas en 1996y gane campeonatos y hacia stunners hasta el 1997 donde obtue mi primer rival llamado breat hart,  
fue duro yo y el y sus fanbois tambien pero me pudo ganar muchas veces hasta que le gane en un king of the rings con mi stunner y le roba su maxima y haci duro la rivalidad hasta 1998 donde obtuve otros dos rivales,  
the rock y vince, the rock era como yo pero mas alto y mas amado y vince era muy hijo de... tuve rivales como ,kurt,bigshow,triplehhh entreotros, gane 3 royal rumbles dodne eran 30 hombres el ultimo en quedar en pie ganaba, hice stunners y fui rudo siempre los golpeaba con armas y los aorcaba con cables en el cuello y siempre interumpia elshow y ganaba aunke aveces perdia,mi record en wrestlemania es 4-1, en si fui una serpiente cascabel, tengo mas cosas que contarles pero hasta ay, en 3 dias sera ese show mas importante y lo malo que me quede aqui.

todos:(cara de sorpendidos)

witchy:encerio fuistes muy famosso y fuerte por eso tenia esa foto

austin:y yo crei que era editada

witchy:No espera ayyyy

vamber:ya no ocultes tu amor witchy hahaha

witchy sonrojada

bimm:eso me asusta austin ya que eras muy peligroso y grosero

austin:tranquila no muerdo ya, bueno hasta que me retire hahahaa

bimm::( emmm ok.

cattus:tienes poder

phibby:eras muy genial

morbida:debo admitierlo. eres mas malo que yo,

austin:meeeh solo soy un humano normal con musculos

el professor llega y ve que todos estan con stone

professor:bueno ya la encontraron?

prohyas:Si professor tenga

professor:bueno la escondere para que nadie la encuentra

austin;:v? esta bromenado verdad, nos tardamos un buen para encontrarla y nos dice que la escondera, la hubieramos dejao ay y ya no hariamos tanto escandalo

austin se levanto muy enojado y queria ira a golpear al profe pero prohyas se levanto y lo detuvo

prohyas:espera espera,deja a nuestro profe, es la 2 vez que lo hace y lo hace por algo bueno, porfis siii (cara de perrito)

austin:Meh no quiero manchar mis manos.

witchy:tranquilo austin :(

professor:bueno ya pueden irse

austin:no fue gusto ayudarlo :v.

todos se fueron y salieron de la academia

bimm:Bueno creo que es hora de irnos

familiar:Concuerdo contigo

phibby:estoy cansadisimo

prohyas:bueno esto es hasta un luego amigos adiooos

bimm:bueno pues adios prohyas vamber y austin :)

bimm abrazo a los tres y familiar se uno y phibby los cargo

y se fueron

morbida:he creo que me agradas

austin:si ya se, con la foto esa no lo dudo

morbida se sonrojo mirando abajo

morbida:bueno admito que si te ves guapo pero

austin:aun amas a ese chico verdad

morbida:Emmm si

morbida le da un avbrazo a austin y austin la carga

morbida:eeeee (cara de asustad)

austin:bueno como soy luchador asi abrazo

morbida:no lo dudo

gateux y morbida se van

witchy:BUeno queires una selfie

austin:eso que es?

witchy:una foto de tu y yo

austin:esta bien

witchy se subio en la espalda de austin y se tomaron al foto

witchy le da un peke o beso en el cachete a austin

witchy:jeje perdon me deje llevar

austin:meh eso me hace mis fans mujeres pero tu eres mi nueva fan asi que esta bien

witchy abrazo a aaustin yse fue

vamber:wow tienes tus fans locas

austin:para mi es normal jajaja

prohyas:o bueno creo que mejor nos vamos a nuestra casa ven austin

los 3 se fueron en una magiespada skeitbord

prohyas:bueno ya llegamos ufff estoy cansado

vamber:yo igual hermanito

prohyas:Oye que paso con nohyas ya no lo vimos

vamber:diho que mejor se iria a otra aventura

prohyas:que bien

los 3 se metieron

y llegaron y vamber dijo

vamber:te pondre una cama con la magiespada cama y perdon si no te dije es que no sabia donde ponerla pero la pondre arriba con nosotros

vameber la puso y luego entro grut a la habitacion

grut:hola amigos y austin

austin:hola grut

vamber prohyas:hola

grut:solo venia a eso adios

los3 se acostaron y se durmieron. paso 1 dia en la casa no hubo trabajo aunque pelearon con unos piratas y austin los espanto con sus tecnicas ya que era mas alto que ellosy fuerte

estaban en la casa y llego zange

salio vamber y prohyas por que austin estaba comiendo ensaldada

zange:hola ustedes dos quiero pedirles un peque o favor

prohyas:cual?

zange:quiero que cargen un trono nuevo que me llego de parte de un fan mio

vamber:No puedes cargarlo tu?

zange:no por que soy una princesa,cuido mis huesos pero mejor le digo a austin, ya que tiene unas manos fuertes y pecho firme

zange empezo a pensar en austin y se sonrojo y prohyas le chaskeo los dedos

austin salio y la vio

austin:que onda su majestad :v

zange:hola oye puedes hacerme un favor? carga un trono nuevo que yo tengo

austin:deviluche y floja,bueno solo por estar de buen humor

los 4 se fueron en la magiespada pixeles

austin cargo el trono y sudo ya que pesaba mucho y lo puso en su viejo trono, aclaro que ya no estaba ese trono viejo

austin:ufff si pesa pero bueno ay esta

zange:wow si eres un gran luchador.

zange le acaricio el cachete y stone cold puso su cara de disgusto

austin:denada pero no me hagas eso.

zange les dio una gemas y los 3 se fueron en lamagiespada pixel

prohyas vio una ara a en la puerta de la casa y saco su magiespada misil y destruyo la puerta pero no ala ara a

austin:que ni ita,

prohyas:perdon es que soy muy timido :(

vamber:ay hermano.

derrepente se escucho un ruido y era la magiespada portal y vio que estaba recargada

vamber:ya esta cargada la espada portal

austin:bueno creo que antes de irme hablale a todos los de la academia

porhyas y vamber fueron a donde vivian todos y se tardaron pero al fin llegaron y austin estaba en el sillon de la casa de servicios heroicos

austin:chicos y chicas y gatos xd, es el momento de irme, me la pase bien la verdad y les mostre mis asa as fuerzas y logros y todos eso

son divertidos y gorrozos xd pero bueno, me tengo que ir a pelear con el pelon negrillo xd, deseme suerte y alo mejor un dia regrse cuando prohyas se ekivoke de traer a otro chico a esta dimension.

prohyas:(cara de pena)

austin:adios y pasenla bien, the stone cold said soooo

austin tomo dos bebidas se levanto haciendo la pose de las manos de victoria

todos iban abrazando a austin y witchy le dio un beso en la frente y morbida se puso celosa :v y morbida hizo lo mismo y prohyas lloro como ni a y vamber solo lo abrazo y le dijo

vamber:adios serpiente ojala ganes y si no siempre seras el numero 1

austin:abrazo grupal pos

todos hicieron un abrazo grupal y luego prohyas abrio yel portal y dijo

austin:selfie

witchy:claro

todos se tomaron una foto y austin ahora si entro en el portal y saco el dedo xd

todos:adios austin :,)

austin volvio y aparecio en su casa

austin:bueno entrenare para ma ana

austin entreno y ya mma ana esataba austin en el camerino y se top a la rocka

the rock:listo para perder?

austin:usare mi magiespada cascabel y te derrotare

the rock:magi que? oye so astes en algo o que

austin:si y fue increible y raro

the rock:bueno preparate

los dos se miraron fijamente

todo paso como siempre pero en donde austin le iba hacer la stunner cuando eskivaba a the rock dijo

austin:magiespada stunner

y sopas, stunner, todo paso igual y aqui perdio stone cold. aunke no lo creean austin hizo una magia en la tele de prohyas y puso el canal de wwe en esa dimension

todos miraban los de la academia y la princesa

momento donde la rocka le hace la rock bottom a stone cold

witchy:nooo levantate no que muy rudo

morbida:si es verdad,es como el pero de otro color

vamber:vamos tipo rudo

prohyas:MUcha violencia

phibby:tu puedes austin

momento en que austin le hace la stunner a la rocka

familiar:wow yo ni salto asi

prohyas:creo que hace gimnasia

witchy:Eso, si se puede austin

morbida:wow que buena stunner

cattus:eso es exagerar

zange:wow

momento en donde lamentablemente stone cold pierde

witchy:no, noononono por que :,(

bimm:no lo creo no puede ser D:

phibby:o hombre

vamber:malidicion, eso significa que austin dejara de luchar

prohyas:las leyendas tambien tienen su fin lamentablemente :(

austin se levanto ya cuando la rocka se fue y todos decian en el ring austin austin thank you austin, luego austin puso las manos de victoria y aggaro el microfono y dijo

austin:puede que me retire pero siempre sere el numero uno y los quiero mucho adios y ojala un dia regrese, me retiro por condiciones de salud y medicas pero tambien por que hice una apuesta muy estupida pero saben que, no me arrepiento de nada

tengo unos amigos que me estan biendo y ojala que ellos no me odien y me recuerden, and the stone cold said so,

austin tomo cervezas y le hico como siempre le hace y todos decian austin y despues austin se fue con pose de victoria y se acabo el progama

morbida:eso la verdad fue muy heorico y raro

bimm:esto me hace llorar un poco :(

witchy:(cara triste y un pococ de lagrimas :,v) meh talvez algun dia regrse austin fue el mejor

phibby:fue asombroso :,)

vamber:no importa si no gano, es aun rudo

prohyas:donde esta mi magiespada servilletas para limpiarme las lagrimas :(

vamber:bueno se fue como un heroe

todos:hurraaa austiin

ya despues todos se fueron

vamber:fue un heroe sin capa y ojala un dia regrese con nosotros para darle un abrazo y premio

prohyas:el mejor, super austin xd hahaaha.

despues se durmieron y stone cold steve austin le valio madre todo y se fue a su casa riendose xd

eso fue todo, joder mi primo es joker, esta demente, yo les digo algo,algo,okno pero ya es el fin de este crossover extra o y feliz navidad y eso, godd bye :v.


End file.
